


Stucky in Wakanda - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M, NSFW, Nomad Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky art, Top Bucky Barnes, Wakanda (Marvel), White Wolf Bucky Barnes, stevebucky - Freeform, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Imagine Infinity War never happened. Instead, Steve quits saving the world as Captain America and reunites with the love of his life in Wakanda. They put away hero suits, adopt goat babies and become happy farm boys.So here we go. Welcome to Stucky in Wakanda, featuring Anthropologie 2015 & 2016 catalogs.





	Stucky in Wakanda - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. Sequel to [Domestic Stucky (feat. IKEA catalog)](http://kurozawa46.tumblr.com/post/150220364295/domestic-stucky-feat-ikea-catalog)

Imagine Infinity War never happened. Instead, Steve quits saving the world as Captain America and reunites with the love of his life, Bucky, in Wakanda. They put away hero suits, adopt goat babies and become happy farm boys.

So here we go. Welcome to Stucky in Wakanda, featuring Anthropologie 2015 & 2016 catalogs.

 

**The Journey Home**

 

**Sleep in the Sky**

****

 

**A Room with a View**

****

****

****

****

 

**Nature Roams In**

****

****

 

**Just-Your-Style Seating**

****

****

****

 

**Exclusively Ours**

****

****

 

**Shades of Calm**

****

****

****

****

 

**BONUS: Companion Pieces**

****

**A Natural Fit**

****

********Cheers, darling**** (Comic Verse Nomad & White Wolf)

****** **

 

****FINALE: Rustic Geometry** **

****** **

 

Bucky doesn’t need his Hydra metal arm no more. World has been saved, weapons not necessary in peace. Now he can explore the possibilities the new arm is capable of - building fences, chopping woods, shearing sheep, and pulling Steve Rogers into big hugs.

This is my head-canon. This is what the super husbands deserve. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to reblog / share from the [Stucky in Wakanda Tumblr POST](http://kurozawa46.tumblr.com/post/181410429355/stucky-in-wakanda-feat-anthropologie-catalog) :D  
> I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46).


End file.
